The Battle for Middle Earth
by Rebel Loveless
Summary: After the 60 years that Link helped Thorin Oakensheild and the rest of the company reclaim the Lonely Mountain, a new threat has summoned him back to Middle Earth. After saving Frodo's life, protecting him on his quest should be no problem for one who traveled the lands before, right? That is, if the blood feud between the races of Hylian's and Elves doesn't get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how I appeared there, or where I was exactly.

But what I do know is that a hobbit looks near to death, and a lady Elf stands over him, wishing him alive. I didn't even question being in my black cloak outfit, the one that I had borrowed from Rivendell long ago.

I just ran.

He looked so much like Bilbo too.

I kneeled next to him, and the she Elf quickly held a dagger to my throat.

" I can help. I mean no harm to you or the Hobbit." I said in perfect Old Hylian.

Her eyes widened slightly but she nodded and pulled back.

" It is dark magic. There might not be anything you can do to help him." The She elf told me.

I just dug threw my pouch and brought out a red potion. I uncorked it, and brought it to the Hobbit's lips and managed to get him to swallow it. His eyes opened wide, and he seemed to let out a big breath of air as his eyes closed and he was knocked unconscious.

" What strange magic did you use on him?" the she elf asked looking to me.

" No magic used except that of a potion. If it is dark magic, and we are where I believe we are, then the potion will delay the effects of the dark magic. We must hurry to get him proper medical care. You are a elf of Rivendell, are you not?" I asked.

" Yes. I must get him to my father who will heal him." She spoke.

" Then let us waste time no farther and allow me to accompany you My Lady." I spoke.

" Can you move fast across land?" she asked.

" Faster then a Warg, swifter then an Elf, silent as a wolf." I told her, placing my forearm across my heart, bowing my head slightly.

She nodded and I lifted the Hobbit into my arms, and we ran fast. It was a little difficult with the extra weight, but I managed to run. Soon we came to Rivendell, and it was as beautiful as I remembered.

" This way. My father is near." The she elf spoke walking quickly.

" Who is you're father?" I asked.

" Arwen?" someone asked. I looked and my eyes widened a fraction.

Elrond.

" Father, this Hobbit is in dire need of Elven medical care." Arwen said hurriedly. Then Elrond looked at me, and his eyes widened.

" Link, Son of None." Elrond said.

" Elrond, Lord of Rivendell." I said bowing my head slightly.

" For much time has passed since you left sixty years ago. Yet you're appearance nor your strength hinders." Elrond spoke.

" We must catch up on the years Elrond, but this Hobbit requires Elven Healing. I beg of you to give the Hobbit the required care." I said. He looked to the Hobbit, and raised his hand slightly. Elves came and took the Hobbit away.

" Gandalf spoke of him coming, but he spoke not of you." Elrond said.

" Gandalf the Grey, he lies in Rivendell?" I asked surprised.

" Yes. Daughter, leave us for now please. What we must speak must be spoken with those who should hear it. Link, if you will follow me." Elrond spoke. I nodded to Arwen before following Elrond. We walked before we came to a room where Gandalf sat.

" Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." I said with a slight smile as I walked over to him. He jumped slightly and turned around behind him. Then broke into a grin.

" I have never believed we would see each other again." I told him.

" Link! Hero of Time, Son of None! I never thought I would see you again either." Gandalf spoke gripping my arm and shaking it.

" What brings you here?" Gandalf asked.

" I woke, standing in a river where Lady Arwen tried to heal a Hobbit. We brought him here and they took him to be healed." I spoke. Gandalf seemed to pale.

" Frodo?" he asked looking to Elrond.

" If he is a Hobbit of of brown hair, then I assume that he is indeed the one you speak of." I nodded.

" I must see to him." Gandalf said leaving quickly. It was silent for a little while.

" There is another Hobbit here. One you might know of." Elrond told me. I turned and looked at him.

" Who?" I asked. He was silent for a moment.

" Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins." He answered. My eyes widened.

" This way." Elrond said, sensing what I was going to ask next. I followed him as we walked threw the corridors, and came to a beautiful secluded area. There, sitting on a bench reading a book, was an old man.

" Bilbo? Bilbo Baggins?" I asked. He blinked and looked up, and his eyes were wide in surprise.

" Link? Link Hero of Time Son of None?" he asked in shock.

" The very same Bilbo." I grinned as I held out my hand.

" Oh my friend! Never again did I believe I would lay my eyes on you!" he laughed as he stood up and hugged me instead. It surprised me, but I smiled slightly and hugged him back.

" Neither did I Bilbo. Neither did I." I told him.


	2. Frodo Awaken's

I met up with Gandalf once more, and he was in the room where the Hobbit was recovering, and a new Hobbit.

" Link, I am glad you came." Gandalf spoke. The other Hobbit looked at me.

" Are you the one who staved off the poision enough to save him?" the Hobbit asked.

" That I am." I answered emotionlessly. He stood in front of me.

" Thank you for saving him. I'm Samwise Gamgee. Guardian of Frodo for now." He said.

" Link, Hero of Time, Son of None." I said once more without emotion before walking to the pillar, crossing my arms and leaning against it as I looked out. It wasn't long before the Hobbit, Frodo, began to awake.

I watched as Frodo asked," Where am I?"

Gandalf answered.

" You are in the house of Elrond. And it is Ten O'clock in the morning on October the Twenty-Fourth if you want to know." Gandalf the Grey answered. Frodo opened his eyes and saw him.

" Gandalf." He stammered.

" Yes. I'm here. And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would've been beyond our aid. Luckily an old friend managed to stop the poision from reaching you until you arrived." Gandalf told him.

" Old Friend? Bilbo?" Frodo asked.

" No my dear Frodo. A friend I doubt you ever heard of. Link, Son of None." The wizard said motioning to me.

Frodo looked towards me. I kept a straight, blank face as I looked at him.

" You… stopped the poision?" he asked.

" Yes, I did. Luckly I had a bottle of Red Potion from Hyrule to stop it just enough for Arwen and I to bring you here." I answered with a slight nod.

" What exactly happened Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?" he asked the wizard.

" Oh I am sorry Frodo. I was delayed." He said. He seemed to blank out, as if remembering a memory.

" Gandalf?" I asked before Frodo could.

" What is it?" I asked when the wizard seemed to snap back to reality.

" Nothing." The wizard replied rather quickly. I wanted to question him further when Samwise came into the picture, seeing Frodo and calling out his name. They had a happy reunion.

" Sam has hardly left you're side. By the skills of Lord Elron though, you are beginning to mend." Gandalf said, turning to the Elf Lord as he appeared.

" Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." He said.


	3. More then the Ring

A little less then an hour later, Frodo was fed, bathed and changed into clean clothes and he stood up and walked about. He and Sam left to go outside. Once they were gone, Gandalf turned to Link.

" Watch over him Link." Gandalf told him.

" I will." Link answered heading to the door.

" No." he heard the wizard say. He turned, curious as to what his old friend was talking about.

" I mean watch over him. There is a war coming soon. One that will decide the fate of Middle Earth. All because of a little ring. This ring holds power beyond imaginination, and turned the Middle Earth into a dark age when it was used in the hands of it's master. It must be destroyed, and can only be destroyed when thrown into the same fires that created it. I have no doubt in my mind that soon, Frodo will be some how involved in this, and his Hobbit friends if my hunch is right. Whether they choose it or not he is the ring bearer, the one meant to take the ring to it's end. Promise me, Promise me that you will protect him and the ring. That you'll protect everyone." Gandalf asked.

Link stared blankly at the wizard, as he tried to understand exactly what he was saying.

_Like another adventure. More wars, more battles, more enemies._ Link thought bitterly. He secretly craved the aderenalin of battle though.

" What makes you think, though, that I will not take the ring and use it?" Link asked him. Gandalf looked him straight in the eyes.

" Because you already hold all the power the ring posses, but in the shape of a mark on you're hand. You hold power that the ring posses as well, in the shape of that sword. And you hold power that the ring posses, in the shape of the wolf form you take. Here Link, you are our most importain ally and greatest weapon. If the ring get's into the hands of it's master, you will be our last hope of saving Middle Earth should you fight with us. I know for a fact you won't fall for the power that ring posseses Link, because you already hold the same power that the ring ever did. Yet you don't want it, so I know you will not go seeking more." Gandalf told him.

Link glanced at his hidden mark on the back of his hand. Link took a deep breath, and looked at him.

" You already knew my answer when you asked Gandalf. I know you did because I know you as you know myself. I will protect the boy and ring, and everyone I can. When it comes time for the boy to make his own path, which you and I both know will happen, I will do what I believe best for all of Middle Earth, whether it be to follow him, or whether it be best to leave and make my own route." Link promised with a nod of his head.

" I have my utter most faith in you Link, because I had it all in you when we reclaimed the Lonely Mountain, and I have no doubt that I am safe with trusting you." Gandalf said. Link nodded, and went to the door. He stood in the door way though, halting as he looked at the scenery.

" Do not just put you're faith in me Gandalf. For you know as well as I, I could fall with an arrow threw the eye or a sword threw the heart. So what, knowing that I am as mortal as the boy, make you put all faith in me?" Link asked him, turning his head and looking to the side.

" I am not putting my faith in you willy nilly Link Son of None, Hero of Time, Member of Thorin Oakenshield's Company. I am only putting in as much as I am willing to gamble. A chunk of my faith does lie in Frodo though, have no doubt about that." Gandalf spoke. Link let out a short chuckle.

" I could never doubt you Gandalf. I could only question you, but never truly doubt you." Link informed the wizard, before he left.


	4. Cannot Stay Here

Link found himself once more in the presence of old friends. Gandalf the Gray and Elrond Lord of Rivendell. The three over looked as the two Hobbits, Sam and Frodo, left.

" His strength returns." Elrond said.

" The wound will never fully heal. He will carry it for the rest of his life." Gandalf spoke.

" And yet to of come so far still bearing the ring the Hobbit has shown extrodinary resilliance to it's evil." Link said as Elrond walked back.

" It is a burden he should never of had to bare. We can ask no more of Frodo." The wizard spoke.

" Gandalf the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman you tell me has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin." Elrond spoke.

_I wonder why Gandalf forgot to mention that the old white wizard betrayed Middle Earth._ Link thought in his mind as he narrowed his eyes at the Grey wizard.

" His betrayal runs deeper then you know. Upon commands from Sauron has crossed Orc's with Goblin's men he's breeding an army for the Saurons forces, an army that can move in sunlight and can move great distance with speed. Saruman is coming for the ring." Gandalf told him.

_This is defiantly something Gandalf should've told me about._ Link thought bitterly as he watched them.

" This evil cannont be concealed by the power of the elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard." Elrond told him.

" Gandalf, the ring cannont stay here then." Link told the wizard, not looking at him from his position against the wall, arms crossed eyes closed gently as he thought.

" This problem belongs to all of Middle Earth. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarfs? They hide in their mountain seeking riches they care nothing for the troubles of others." Elrond spoke.

_Should've known. After all that time to rid Smaug they go and keep to the underground. Why am I not surprise that this is what the desendents of the great Dwarves in Thorin's Company are doing? Because all the Courage and honor in Dwarves died with them._ Link thought bitterly. This should not be the Legacy of Thorin or his men. It disgusted Link slightly for the Dwarves to be doing something like this in the first place.

Then Gandalf surprised him.

" It is in men where we must place our hope." Gandalf answered. This surprised both Link and Elrond.

" Men? Men are weak. The men of race are failing. The blood of the honorable ones are all but spent. It's pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of man the ring survived. I was there Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago when Isildur took the ring. I was there the day the strength of men failed. I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom. Where the ring was forged the one place it could be destroyed." Elrond said looking away from them, but appearing to still be in memory.

After a moment, he said," It should've ended that day. But evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the ring the line of kings is broken. There's no strength left in the world of men. They are scattered, divided, leaderless." Gandalf was quiet for a second.

" There is one that could unite them. One who could reclaim the throne of Gondur." Gandalf told them.

" He turned from that path a long time ago. He has choosen exile." Elrond explained.

Link hid in the shadows towards the night, looking at the one who read, the one they had been talking about.

Then the other mortal came in, and looked at the painting on the wall.

Link studied them both carefully.

He watched as the other man approached the place where the broken swords pieces were held. He watched the human recognize it and pick it up, looking at it with the slightest hint of desire. He watched him cut his finger, and marvel that it was still sharp. He watched the human holding the broken sword look at the other.

" But no more then the broken end." The other human said, carelessly putting the sword down, not properly, which made it tip over as it fell to the ground with a loud clang.

Link looked on in disgust as the other human who dropped it, clearly noticing it fell, just left.

He noticed the other human, stand a pick it up gently, and place it just as carefully back onto it's resting place. Then he saw Arwen come in.

" Why do you fear the past?" she asked the human, Aragorn Link believe the name was. They spoke and Link felt maybe he shouldn't of been listening.

Aragorn spoke of weakness, but Link only saw a strong leader.

Then he heard from Arwen's speak in Ancient Hylian," Not over you… not over me." this caught Link's attention with sirens. His eyes widened slightly.

That's when he quietly snuck away.


	5. The Fellowship of the Ring

" Strangers from distance lands friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond said as he, Link, Gandalf, Frodo, and the others from distance lands sat in an opened yet private area in the opened in a circle.

Link leaned against the wall to the side of Elrond, across from Gandalf and Frodo, arm's crossed, slightly hidden in the shadows.

" Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." The Elf Lord of Rivendell said.

Link watched as the Hobbit stood, and slowly made his way to the stone stand. He reached it, and slowly placed the ring in the center of the stone circle, before retreating back to his chair. Instant murmures began about the ring. Saying how they had thought it was gone, never to be seen again.

He heard the human who had dropped the sword handle yesterday say," So it is true." He noticed that Aragorn joined him in looking at the human, for his voice held a hint of desire, and his eyes as they studied the ring.

Link thought he heard slight speak from the ring, and listened in with his ears, but the words were too jambled to make out.

Then the human said," It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." The human stood and began to walk looking at the others with great glee.

" Why not use this ring? Long has my my father kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people. All you're lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." The human added.

" You cannot weild it. None of us can. The one ring answer's to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragon said.

_The one who deserved to rule over the men,_ Link decided.

" And what, would a ranger know of this matter?" the blond human asked a little annoyed.

" This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." The Prince Elf that Link remembered his name to be Legolas, said standing up. The elf Prince, if he was Hylian, reminded Link a little of himself. He was about to step in actually, if no one else did.

" Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" the human asked.

" An heir to the throne of Gondur." Legolas answered.

" Sit down, Legolas." Aragorn told him in perfect Hylian. Link really did like Aragorn already if he took the time to learn the old language of another race.

" Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." The human said, sitting back down. Link was seriously starting to see why Elrond thought it a joke for Gandalf to put his faith in men. If all men were like the blond one, Middle Earth was in bad shape, defiantly.

" Aragorn is right. We cannont use it." Gandalf agreed. The wizard and Link's eyes met across the room, and Link nodded which Gandalf returned, hidden.

" You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond told them. He noted with slight satisfaction that the blond human looked angered and disappointed.

" Then what are we waiting for?" the Dwarf there said gruffly. He stood and grabbed his axe and approached the ring, and smashed it with the axe. The dwarf flew back, and the axe laid destroyed, the ring still intact.

He noticed Frodo flinch and he looked to the Hobbit. Frodo seemed disturbed in some way. He would have to take this up with Gandalf afterwards. He noticed though when Frodo grabbed his head, Gandalf saw, seeming concerned.

Then Link heard voices from the ring again, but once more he could not decipher it.

" The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli Son of Gloin, by any craft that we here posses. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasam from whence it came." Elrond said.

Link was glad to see the son of one of the Dwarves he had known 60 years ago did not falter like his brothers, and hide away from others problems. But he quickly looked back to the ring as he heard it speak again.

Link wouldn't admit this, but when the ring had been hit by the axe he had felt something deep within him. It was but a small sore for a split second before it disappeared, but he knew it was there. He noticed Frodo looking at the ring too, with wide eyes and breathing heavily.

" One of you must do this." Elrond added.

" One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's Black Gates are guarded by more then just Orc's. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonus field. Not with Ten Thousand men could you do this. It is folly." The blond human spoke. Legolas stood up quickly.

" Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The ring _must_ be destroyed." The Prince of Elves said.

" And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli said angrily.

" And if we fail what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" the blond human asked worriedly and angrily. Most likely for his own life then others though.

" I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli said annoyed standing up. The entire council burst into arguments of who would take it.

" If this is Middle Earth's only hope, then I'm afraid Middle Earth is doomed." Link muttered to himself. He saw Frodo glance at the ring and he said Gandalf shake his head. Gandalf stood, arguing with the others trying to get them to listen, but Link had his attention of Frodo, who was staring intently at the ring.

Both heard voices once more, but Link was getting annoyed that he could not ever understand it's speak. As Link and Frodo looked at the ring Link swore fire flew in it, but he was frozen, did not blink.

Suddenly Frodo stood up which broke Link's eye contact with the ring.

He watched Frodo stand and say loudly," I will take it!" but no one stopped, and Link was fed up and annoyed.

" LISTEN UP!" he yelled, his voice louder and stronger then all the others. They looked to him, as if just noticing him, before seeing Frodo. Frodo gave a grateful nod which Link didn't return.

" I will take it." Frodo said again and they all looked at him.

" I will take the ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way." He repeated.

" I will help you there Mr. Frodo Baggins. As long as it is you're to bare." Gandalf assured him, standing behind Frodo.

" If by life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn said, kneeling in front of Frodo. Link was proud of him.

" And you have my bow." Legolas added, joining them.

" And my axe." Gimli agreed, going with them as well.

" You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." The other blond human agreed. Link shrugged, he suspected a few more coming up too.

As predicted, Sam yelled," HEY!" from behind the bush he hid and he raced out, joining the surprised council.

" Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Sam said. Link smiled inside slightly. Spoken like a true friend.

" No, I see it is highly impossible to separate you two when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said. Link smirked.

_Wait til the twins come out Elrond,_ Link thought.

" Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" one of the twins said as they raced out and joined the others.

" Anyways, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission-quest-thing." The other twin said.

" Well that rules you out Pip." The other twin said. Link decided to add his word too, mostly because Gandalf was looking at him to.

" A moment more if I may have the time." Link said coming off his position of the wall, arm's still crossed as all eyes darted to him. Link glanced at the others as he walked, before stopping a short ways away from Frodo who, like the rest, looked at him with slight surprise.

" If I may join this group, I can offer no more then the rest. My sword, respect, a willing heart, and honor. This way all races will be united as they once were long ago." Link spoke.

" But you're an elf!" Gimli said. Link and Gandalf briefly met eyes and silently agreed it was time to come out.

" I am no elf Gimli. I am the brother race to Elves most likely never known to any of you until this day besides the Elves that are here themselves. I am a Hylian. One of the last two surviving ones who hails from Hyrule and keeps finding himself returning to Middle Earth." The Hylian spoke.

The Elven guards and Elvish prince immediately got out their weapons and pointed it at him, surprising the rest.

" Link." Elrond said quietly.

" You will deny help just because of an old grudge that connects to us by nothing then our races? I am surprised. I had such high respect for you already, Legolas Princes of the Elves of Mirkwood." Link said casuaully, arms still crossed.

" I need not you're opinion of myself Hylian." Legolas said with clear hostility.

" Enough Legolas! There is no need to shed blood when there will be much shed in the future. We need all the help we can get. Gimli, I'm sure you know the legend of Thorin Oakenshield son of Thráin's Company and how they succeeded in getting back the Lonely Mountain, do you not?" Gandalf asked.

" Of course! The Company of thirteen including you Gandalf!" Gimli spoke.

" Wrong Gimli. The Company of Thirteen including Gandalf and myself. I wasn't registered for some weird reason, but I helped Thorin and the rest reclaim the Dwarves home." Link told them. They were surprised. Link looked to Legolas.

" I'm not looking for you're approval for me to join nor for you to get along with me. All I ask is that our feud between our two races be silenced for now until this entire thing is over. You might find though, that my assistance will be needed should Orc's or Goblins in the hords I'm sure they are, come. And I would like to be able to give my help for that." Link said coolly.

They were silent for a moment, before in Anicent Hylian, Legolas said," Put you're weapons down." They did, reluctantly.

" Link, you never mentioned this before." Elrond said, a little hurt Link believed, because of his betrayal to the man.

" I woke up in a world I did not know in a world I knew no one of in the middle of the Elvish race who swore death upon all Hylians Elrond. That was the only time I met you until now once more my friend. I hope that because my race is a sworn enemy against yours that it will disrupt our relation with each other." I said to him. After a moment, he nodded.

" I will accept it Link, for many times you have been here and shown respect for our race, belief's, though it was not yours to do so. I will return the curtosy to you." Elrond said. Link nodded back, and joined next to the others.

The band was completely.


	6. Don't Underestimate Your Opponent

They packed and readied ourselves, and soon set out to Mordor. We travled the path Link recognized that the Dwarves and he used so long ago to get out of Rivendell as he walked beside Gandalf.

Across the planes they went, miles and miles they walked, mainly silently. Link kept a look out everywhere, for monsters or something amiss. Then they finally stopped and rested.

Meat and bread was made and given out as food, and we rested, relaxed.

Link, finished eating long ago, watched the human, Boromir, and the two little Hobbit's, Merry and Pip practice sword fighting. It was pitiful of course, but that was to Hylian standards with Link. Besides, they never fought with a sword in their life.

Link switched his attention from the battle to the scenery, keeping a look out with ease with Legolas, who was far above.

" Link." Someone called, and he looked to see it was Boromir.

" You fight with a sword do you not? Would you like to practice?" he asked. Link thought for a moment.

" If you think you can keep up." Link agreed as he stood, his blade on his back as he walked in front of Boromir. Everyone gave them space, and he saw even Legolas watch the upcoming battle. Boromir took his stance, and saw Link just stand.

" Don't you want to take you're sword out?" he asked.

" Do not worry about me Boromir, but worry rather about defending yourself." Link answered calmly. Boromir shrugged his shoulders and carefully advanced on Link. Link found many flaws already with his trained eyes. He was waiting for the moment to draw his sword.

" You do know this is training?" Legolas called. Link just kept his eyes narrowed and on Boromir.

There! Boromir relaxed slightly, and was close. Fast as lightning Link drew the Master Sword, the blade coming out with a beautiful ring as he faked a stab at Boromir who did exactly was Link wanted him to do.

As his instincts allowed, he quickly moved back, a little wobbly which Link quickly used to his advantage. He hurried forwards with Hylian speed, and around to the back of Boromir in the blink of an eye. Link kicked Boromir in the small of his back, making the human fall on his stomach. Boromir turned quickly around but froze as he saw the tip of Link's sword against his neck.

Everyone was shocked, Legolas only mildly stunned, and Gandalf not stunned at all.

" Just because I do appear to be an easy match does not mean you under estimate me as much as you did Boromir. Apply that to all foes and you will win a lot more battles then loose then. Or at least hold out longer." Link informed him. He stepped away, turning back as he sheathed his sword in the hidden sheath, and went to sit back down.

" You're blade, I've never seen anything like it." Aragorn told him.

" And I doubt you ever will Aragorn." Link told him. Legolas, swalling his pride for a moment to see the weapon better, went to Link. All were a little surprised the the prince would do this, but Link stood with Legolas.

" May I see the blade for a moment?" Legolas asked, holding out his hand.

" I would love to let you see my sword Legolas, but I'm afraid that it burns anyone who is not the one suppose to be wielding it. If you would like your hands burn then by all means please take my sword, but if not I'm afraid I would have to hold it out for you to see it closer." Link told him.

" Belive him Legolas. Many foes have fallen because they touched that blade which did not belong to them." Gandalf informed.

" If I must." Legolas agreed. Link pulled the Master Sword out of his sheath, and laid it flat on his hands as he held it out. Legolas studied it as best he could without touching it.

" I have never seen any blade worthy to compare to it. Not any race could have made a blade like this." He stated.

" Of course we Dwarves-!" Gimli started before he too studied the blade.

" I hate it when your right you know." The Dwarf muttered to Legolas before sitting down. Legolas seemed to be concerned with something about the sword, but he said nothing.

" A fine blade I must admit." He finally said standing up right.

" If your shooting with a bow and arrow is anything like I can weild a blade, then remind me not to get on your badside." Link said standing and walking towards the opposite edge.

" Why? Do you know my skills exceed yours, Hylian?" Legolas smirked.

" Of course not. You would just shoot me threw the heart before I even got a fair swing at you." Link answered with a slight grin behind him. There were a few chuckles around but Link soon frowned.

" Legolas!" he called.

" What?" he answered with surprisingly little hostility.

" You have some of the best eyes here besides me. Tell me, what is that?" Link asked, pointing with his chin towards what appeared to be a strange dark cloud. Legolas soon stood next to Link, narrowing his eyes. Both had the same thought.

It was no cloud.

" What is that?" Sam asked." Nothing more then a whisp of cloud." Gimli shrugged.

" It's moving fast, against the wind." Boromir said.

" That's no cloud of whisp." Link muttered.

" Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried out.

" Hide quick!" Aragorn shouted everyone scrambled to put everything out. They raced to shelter under a boulder and waited as the Crebain hovered over the area. Then the creatures flew away, and everyone all breathed easy.

" Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." Gandalf said.

**Hey! I just want to ask something real quick. I really want to work on my writing but i need feedback. Whether Flames or not I would love to hear-er-read any comments you have about the story and my writing. Thank's so much to those who like my story so far and I hope to update both of my stories tomorrow. THANK YOU! :) **


	7. Evil Note

**No this is not another chapter. **

**Suck's huh?**

**Anyways i want to assure EVERYONE who reviews or reads my stories that you cannot offend me in anyway when reviewing them**

**Everyone has their opinion about books and writing and I want to hear ALL reviews whether good or bad. **

**To recap NO ONE has offended me or come off as mean or rude**

**Thank you for taking the time to read the Author not which I hate in stories too**

**Now, there is only one thing left to say.**

**I.**

**Like.**

**Taco's. **


	8. Wolf

They walked threw the pass for what seemed like ages. Frodo soon tripped on ice up the hill though, but thankfully Aragorn caught him. Then the Hobbit looked frantically for the ring, but it was gone.

Link spotted it, ready to move to take it, when Boromir grabbed it first. Link didn't miss the desire, power-hungry glint in his eyes.

" It is a strange fate, that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… such a little thing." He spoke, his gaze transfixed on the ring. Link held onto his weapon handle, ready to pull it need be.

" Boromir!" Aragon shouted, seeming to pull the other human out of the daze.

" Give the ring back to Frodo." Aragon said.

" As you wish. I care not." Boromir said handing the ring to Frodo who quickly took it and placed it around his neck. They continued on our trail then, but soon a blizzard came and it grew worse the more we continued on. While everyone else soon became buried in the snow, due to Link and Legolas beings Elf and Hylian, their footsteps were light and weighed none, keeping them on top of the snow.

" There is a fell voice in the air!" Gandalf and the Hylian easily guessed who were doing this magic.

" It's Saruman!" Link said for Gandalf.

" He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn called out to him.

" NO!" he shouted and began to chant.

He was speaking in Ancient Hylian for the mountains and pass to sleep. There was no way he could stop this though.

Lightning boomed over head and a snow avalanche fell over us. They all pushed themselves close to the wall as the snow fell. While everyone else had the lightest of it, the main snow drop fell on Link, practically suffocating him.

Link tried to escape but there was no way he could. There was only one choice he had left. He closed his eyes and concentrated, before morphing into his black and white wolf form.

He started to dig frantically, not giving the snow a chance to keep him in. He scratched at the snow harder and faster, slowly making way to the top.

He was getting close when the snow incased him once more. Link let out a whimper, needing to relax for a few moments.

Then he continued. Finally, his paws dug threw to air, and he pulled himself up and out. He let out a deep breath, and saw that everyone was gone, and it was about night time.

'_ It took-pant- that long- pant- for me to get out?_' Link asked himself. He stood and shook the snow as best he could out of his fur, but immediately smelling their scent.

'_ At least they smell._' Link shrugged before breaking out in a run as he followed the scent of the others.


	9. Into the Mountain

It wasn't long before he came towards the place they were at. He only froze when he heard a scream.

Link quickly broke out into a run, and found this octopus like monster holding Frodo upside down as the others fought it.

Link snarled before letting out his howl battle cry, drawing most attention to him.

The octopus thing saw him and let out a cry, narrowing it's eyes. Link was in a battle position, crouched and ready to fight it.

" No Aragorn! Whatever you do, do not hurt that wolf!" Gandalf said from by the door in the mountain.

The Octopus sent a tentacle at him, but Link just easily jumped and ran on the tentacle, jumping from arm to arm as they moved. He lunged at an arm holding Frodo, and bit down on it, hard. The Octopus tried to retract it's arm, but Link wasn't letting go.

It soon ripped off the tip of the tentacle, filling Link's mouth with it's blood.

Link practically threw up. He jumped and was hanging down from the last tentacle holding Frodo, and the octopus screamed again, dropping Frodo. The wolf held on only enough so that Frodo could escape, before jumping off too after ripping the tip.

He ran with the tip of the tentacle in his mouth to the door where the others were retreating as the Octopus attacked the side of the mountain. Link made it in just as rocks and stones of all shapes and sizes fell from the roof, effectively blocking the octopus out, but effectively keeping them in.

Gandalf's staff gave off ligh, and everyone saw him. They pointed their weapons at Link, all but Gandalf, ready to fight.

Link couldn't think about that though.

The tentacle and blood of the octopus was making him sick.

He let out a low whimper and dropped the thing in his mouth quickly and ran into the darkness. He began heaving in a corner, and threw up as a wolf would right there. He morphed back, leaning his forearm against the wall and his head on that as he gripped his stomach and moaned in pain.

" Link?" Frodo's surprised voice asked from behind him.

" Goddesses that thing is horrible. Wait, get back." Link said, feeling another twist in his stomach. Gandalf quickly moved everyone away, including the light, as Link threw up again. No one liked hearing that sound really.

" Frodo, if you are ever captured again, _do not_ let me save you." Link groaned in pain.

" You transform into a wolf?" Boromir asked.

" WHO BLOODY CARES IF HE TURNS INTO A WOLF?! HE'S PUKING IN AN ANCIENT DWARF CIVILIZATION!" Gimli yelled as Link came into the light, still looking sick.

" Do you want to taste that things blood Gimli? Because if you do that tentacle is still there." Link said pointing at it. No one moved.

" It doesn't explain why you morph." Legolas said calmly.

" There's another World call the Relam of Twilight in Hyrule. When Twilight entered the human world, it transformed all humans into spirits. What set me apart from the rest as the Hero of Time, is that I transform into what is known as the Blue-eyed Beast then a spirit. Ever since Twilight left I have been able to morph at will into a wolf, though I only use it in emergencies." Link explained.

" We musn't waste any more time here. It is a four day journey from here to the other side." Gandalf said.

" I'll scout ahead for Orc's and goblins in my wolf form. I see better in the dark anyways." Link said. Still in the light he lunged towards the darkness, exploding into the black and white furred wolf.

" Wow." He heard Pippin and Merry say behin him in awe.

The wolf turned his head and barked at them before trotting off into the darkness with the others following.

Link soon deemed the path in front of them safe, and rejoined the group, surprisingly walking next to Legolas. Compared to the others, he was about the height of Frodo, and little above the waist for the others besides Gandalf.

" Hey Link, do people ride on your back?" Merry asked. Link looked at him, and without opening his mouth let out a growl as a warning. The others chuckled.

" You should've have seen Bilbo when he accidently sat on Link's back in his wolf form. Poor Bilbo ran away for three hours straight from Link and avoided him for almost a week." Gandalf said.

There were a few more laughs, before they came to a three way cross road. Gandalf couldn't remember the path, so they all sat, but Link, out of wolf form, sat with Gandalf. Soon Frodo joined.

" There's something down there." He said.

" It's Gollum." Gandalf answered.

" Gollum?" Frodo cried quietly.

" He's been following us for three days." Gandalf informed him. Link thought he felt something watching them.

" He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur?" Frodo asked.

" Escaped… or was set loose. And now the ring has drawn him here… he will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life story is a sad story." Gandalf spoke. So Gollum's last name is Smeagol, interesting.

" Yes, Smeagol he was once called, before the ring came to him. Before it drove him mad." Gandalf added.

" It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo said. Gandalf and Link were surprised to hear that from the Hobbit's mouth.

" Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?" Link asked him.

" Do not be so eager to deal out death in judgment… even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good of ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many." Gandalf told him.

" I wish the ring never came to me… I wish none of this had happened." Frodo said.

" So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide it what to do with the time that is given to us." Gandalf told him.

" There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring. In which case, you were also meant to have it… and that is an encouraging thought." The wizard spoke.

" Ah! It's this way." Gandalf said with a smile, remembering. They gathered together once more and Link morphed again.

Then they continued on their path.

**Hi again! So, how am I doing so far? The next update might not be for a little bit because I have to write it. These I already wrote but kept forgetting about updating. Anyways I want to make sure that all Lord of the Ring hard core fans understand that if I EVER write something that is wrong about it I am seriously sorry. Anyways, UNTIL NEXT TIME! :)**


	10. Into the Mountain 2

It grew dark, very dark as they continued on. Soon Gandalf paused, and so did Link and the others.

" Let me risk a little more light." He said as he tapped his staff for a brief moment. Link quickly transformed back before the light hurt his wolf eyes. Link looked around as the shadows, most of them, disappeared, revealing the great halls.

" Behold! The great relam and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Gandalf said with a slight smile. They gazed at the large stone pillars and halls as they continued their walk on foot, looking around at the Dwarf city the entire way.

Soon the Fellowship approached a wooden door to their right, with black arrows embedded in the wooden frame, and Goblin skeletons lying in the door way. Gimli looked at it wide eyed, before running into it.

" No…Oh no!" he cried and soon began to sob as he kneeled in front of a stone tomb. The rest went in, and Link had a bad feeling as he saw the white marble slab. Gandalf gravely read the runes on it.

" Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It's as I had feared." Gandalf spoke. Link's eyes widened, and he stared at the slab. Then the Hylian bent his head in honor for the old Dwarf he had known.

" They have taken the bridge and the second hall: we have bared the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes, drums in the deep, we cannot get out. A shadow move in the dark. Will no-one save us? They are coming." Gandalf read from a book. Link looks up, just in time to see Pippin about to hit the skeleton.

Before he can say anything, the armored skeleton falls into the well, and everyone flinches as the sound echos for what seems like forever.

" Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf hissed to him. Then loud noises echo in the Halls outside the door. BOOM….BOOM! A horn blasted, not too far from outside the door, horns answering that one. Footsteps.

Link glanced at Frodo and his sword. Before he could say anything though, Sam beat him them.

" Mr. Frodo!" he calls. Everyone looked to see the blue light from Sting's scabber.

" Orc's!" Legolas and Link snarl at the same time in disgust.

" Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragon ordered. They all ready themselves with their weapons, and a growl was heard.

" Oh, they have a cave troll." Boromir said casually.

" Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli growled as they face the closed door. The creatures pounded on the doors, snarling and hissing behind them. Link had his bow and arrows in his hands this time, and Legolas glanced at him.

" What? You're a master Archer too?" he asked.

" Nothing at your skill, but I am able to hit a target. Where though, depends on the arrow." Link answered casually as both took aim. The door suddenly busted open and Orc's raced in weapons raised. Legolas and Link let go arrows and loaded them into their bows as fast as they could.

Soon though, the group was over powered, and hand to hand combat was forced. Link threw his bow across his back and grabbed his sword at the same time, slashing an Orc just as it approached. The blade of the Master Sword flew threw the air and sliced threw enemy skin as the owner moved it.

" Legolas!" Link called as he slashed a monster that had tried to sneak up behind the Elf. Legolas looked to Link, and nodded with a slight smile before his own eyes narrowed on something behind Link.

" Look out!" he called as he aimed and fired. Link ducked just in time as the arrow whizzed over head, and dived into the eye of a creature who had been behind the Hylian. He nodded in thanks to Legolas.

" FRODO!" a voice yelled. They looked to see the troll had a spear lodged in Frodo's torso. They looked in each other, anger in their eyes, and nodded. Legolas began firing arrows as Link sheathed his sword and lunged as he transformed.

He literally ran on the heads of the monsters under him as he finally made it to the troll. Arrows practically killing it already, the troll turned perfectly as Link lunged, and lodged his teeth into it's throat.

_Ugh_, _I don't know what's worse. Karaken blood or troll._ Link thought with a whimper, feeling his stomach roll at the taste once more. He got a grip on the troll and pulled with all his might, unlodging the throat from the body.

Link immediately spat out the skin as the troll fell to it's knees, before falling to the ground dead. Luckily the Orc's were gone now, and everyone ran to Frodo. Link, rolling stomach momentarily gone, ran to them too. He appeared just as Frodo groaned.

" He's alive!" Sam said happily as Frodo's eyes opened.

" I'm alright. I'm not hurt." Frodo told them.

" You should be dead! That spear would've skewered a wild boar!" Gimli said unsure.

" I think theres more to this Hobbit, than meets the eye." Gandalf said as the Hobbit opened his shirt to reveal the Mithril vest.

" Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli smiled. Suddenly the loud boom sound came again.

" To the bridge of Khazad-dum! This way!" Gandalf said hurriedly as they raced threw a large gap in the wall.

As they ran, Link saw all of the Goblins pour out from the pillars, and ceilings like cockroaches. Everyone stopped as they saw the Goblins make a blockade in front of them, and cornered them on all sides. Soon everything fell eerily silent.

Then, a loud roar like boom filled the air. The Goblins screamed at it and as it boomed again they all scattered away. The roar sounded again and the fellowship looked behind them to see a orange/red light slowly approaching them.

" What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf.

" A Barlog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" he yelled.

" Gandalf, I might be able to take the demon." Link muttered beyond the others hearing to the wizard.

" I have no doubt that given the time you would Link, but we can't take that risk." Gandalf answered, and the Hylian nodded. They made it to a door that led out of the halls, and they raced threw it.

" Quickly!" Gandalf called to everyone. Everyone raced down the stairs, before Boromir nearly fell down the abrupt stop down the middle of it. Link quickly grabbed onto his clothing and pulled him back as Gandalf made it down.

" Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near." Gandalf said to him. The roar sounded again and Link and Aragorn looked back. Aragorn headed up, ready to stall the beast.

" Do as I say! Swords are no more of use here!" Gandalf told him. Legolas looked at it and jumped across landing softly. Gandalf jumped next, and Legolas caught him helping him to stand on the stairs. Link jumped over next as arrows flew at him, but they missed him.

Legolas had no need to help the Hylian who landed as softly as the Elf, so he drew his bow, and started shooting the Goblins.

" Get the others." he said to Link as he aimed and fired.

" Right." Link agreed looking to the others still trapped.

" Merry! Pippin!" Boromir called as he grabbed the two and jumped. Link caught them easily, but not before the stair case on Aragorn's side fell apart slightly, making the gap wider.

" Sam." Link heared Aragorn say as he threw the Hobbit across. Link caught him and sat him down once more. Aragorn reached for Gimli who's growl stopped him.

" Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" He said as he looked between the gap, growled as he bent his legs, and jumped. His feet landed on the edge and he nearly fell off when Link grabbed at his beard and pulled him up.

" Not the beard!" Gimli yelled to him. There was a cracking noise and more of the stair case on Frodo's and Aragorn's side fell apart. The two looked at the gap now too large for them to jump easily over.

A massive roar sooned filled the entire cave and shook the very base of the rock. Disloged rocks fell, one smashing into the stair case. The Hobbit and Human were now stuck on an island. The island began to wobble underneath them; moving side to side.

" Lean forwards!" Aragorn told Frodo. They did and the island leaned forwards toward Link and the others. They jumped at the precise moment, being caught by both Link and Legolas. They turned around as the island fell into the abyss and hurried down the stairs.

" Over the bridge!" Gandalf ordered, pointing his sword. All of them raced over to the other side, Gandalf being the last. The flames grew behind them and the wizard stopped and looked at it.

From the flames held a creature of fire and black. It's horns curved around it's face as the eyes as bright as the fire itself studied the scene before it. Gandalf hurried across the bridge as Barlog let out a loud roar and followed him. The Wizard stopped and faced the demon at the middle of the bridge.

" You cannot pass!" he yelled.

" Gandalf!" Frodo called out worriedly to him. Fire erupted from the Demons body as wings flew out from it's side as it roared.

" Dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Unon!" Gandalf yelled. The creature brought out a sword of fire, and swung it at Gandalf who just managed to block it with his staff. The creature roared again and pulled away his sword.

" Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf roared as the creature stepped onto the bridge, pulling out a whip.

" You shall not pass!" the Wizard once more cried as he brought hit staff down and hit the bridge. A bright light exploded before disappearing as quickly as it came. The Demon roared and stepped off the bridge, before stepping back on. The bridge cracked and fell apart underneath it, sending it into the dark Abyss.

Gandalf turned around and took a step to the Fellowship, when the Demon sent his whip which wrapped around Gandalf's ankle. It pulled his down over the edge, but he just managed to hand on.

" No No!" Boromir shouted as Frodo tried to rescue him.

No one thought about Link though as he raced easily back across the bridge.

" Gandalf!" he heard Frodo cry as the Wizard was too weak to hold on, and fell over the side. Link lunged just managing to reach there in time to grab the Wizards wrist.

" Let me go Link." Gandalf said quietly.

" Are you insane?!" Link practically yelled at the Wizard as he tried to pull him up. Gandalf wouldn't cooroperate.

" Fly you fools." Was all Gandalf told Link before letting his hand slip from his grip. Link held on the best he could, but soon Gandalf's hand fell threw his fingers, and he watched Gandalf the Grey, his old friend, fall down to his death.

" Gandalf!" Link yelled before he felt someone pull him up.

" It's no use Link! We must get out of here!" Legolas yelled to him, pulling him forcefully away from the stone bridge.

Link took a deep breath and raced after the others who were heading up the stairs and out of the mountain.

**Not one of my best chapter's I'll admit. Sorry about taking so long to update too. Just lost that spark for a moment to write, but I promise I will not be giving up on this story. Even if it takes my entire life to finish it. Which I hope it doesn't. As usual all comments are welcomed, and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Later!**


	11. Lady of the Forest

Link sat on a rock. Elbows on his knees, head in his hands. He just sat. Feeling numb. He and Gandalf had been threw so much together and just like that; he's gone. Just like with Thorin, Balin, and the rest of the old company.

" Legolas, get them up." Aragorn said, motioning to Pippin and Merry.

" Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir said to him.

" No, Aragorn's right." Link said standing with a tear less face which mildly surprised everyone.

" Have you no pity for Gandalf?" Boromir asked.

Link clenched his fists at that, furry raging in his eyes. Legolas put a hand on the Hylians shoulder.

" Calm yourself. Gandalf would not have wanted us to fight with one another." The Elf said. Link calmed down, but hidden rage still boiled inside him.

" By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orc's. We must reach and find sanctuary in the Woods of Lothlorien." Aragorn explained.

_Just when I thought I was rid of Elves,_ Link thought bitterly, but said nothing.

Only the knowing glace that passed between him and Legolas gave any indication that they were worried about the Woods.

" Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli. Get them up." The Ranger said to them as he walked to Sam and pulled the Hobbit to his feet.

" Frodo? Frodo?!" He called out. Link spotted him before the others, but soon they did as well.

Frodo was walking away slowly in the direction they were heading, but he turned around when Aragorn called.

Even from this distance, Link easily saw his red, tear stained face.

* * *

Lothlorien forest was soon within sight.

The Fellowship Band ran threw the tall grass at the beginning of the forest, heading into the slowly densing woods.

" Stay close young Hobbits. They say that a great Sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-Witch of terrible who look upon her, fall under her spell." Gimli said in a hushed voice.

_Great. Just what I need. A powerful Sorceress who will hate me for doing nothing more then being a Hylian._ Link thought as they continued on, rolling his eyes.

" Frodo!" someone called. Frodo turned his head, looking for it, unawear that Link had also heard the voice, but no one else apperaently. Link noticed and frowned at this.

_Great, the Witch is using her magic already and we're barely even in the forest._ He grumbled in his mind.

" And are never see again." Gimli finished with the story.

" Your coming to us is considered as the footsteps of doom…. You bring great evil here, Ring-bearer." Link and Frodo heard again.

Link wanted to snarl. He was already tense from loosing Gandalf. Adding a blood feud was_ not_ what he needed to add. Angry Link + Terrible Sadness + Elven Blood Feud = Destroyed Forest. Simple, and yet everyone seemed to be wanting to add all the dangerous items together. Frodo stops and looks around after the voice has spoken.

" Mr. Frodo?" Sam asks. The Hobbit doesn't answer. Link sighs dejectedly.

" What?" Legolas asked, who was walking right next to him. Link just shook his head and looked to the poor, unsespecting Dwarf as the Hylian stopped and leaned against a tree.

" Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare that easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." The Dwarf said as he turned around to face the front again; only to see an arrow in his face.

" Oh." He said.

Even though Link had sensed them, and that their numbers were greater then theirs, it didn't stop him from bringing out his sword, preparing to fight if necessary. The others unsheathed their weapons too, looking at the archers.

" The Dwarf breaths so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." A blond elven archer said.

" We would prefer if you didn't thank you. Despite what you may believe he is rather quiet useful." Link said calmly. The Elf's eyes looked at him, and flashed with disgust and hatred. Suddenly, all of the elves aimed their weapons at him.

" What is that disgusting creature doing in these woods?" the same Elf hissed angrily.

" He is under the protection of-" Legolas started.

" Don't bother Legolas. While you and other have got over this pointless feud of our races, there are many that still haven't." Link said, sheathing his weapon.

" Get him!" the blond Elf hissed.

Not even Link expected it as the Elves lunged, holding Link's arms behind his back and the others back as one came forwards with Link's worst nightmare in his hands. A collar.

" You will _not_ put that on me!" he snarled.

" Shut it Hylian." The Elf spat as he put the collar around the unwilling victims neck, and tied it. Link let out a yelp in pain as the Collar began to burn his skin, but it came out as a wolf bark.

Suddenly he exploded into his wolf form unwillingly, and a Elf made muzzle was put around his mouth and a painfully tight leash around the collar. Link tried to lung but the collar prevented him from going more then a few inches from where it was. The muzzle was seriously annoying as well!

" He has done no wrong then be a Hylian!" Frodo and the other Hobbits yelled.

Aragorn went up to the blond Elf who seemed to be in charge, and said in the Elven language," _Haldir of Loeuen, we have come here in peace and ask for nothing but protection and help. Please, let our friend go._"

" That disgusting creature will remain as he is until The Lady decides his fate. You will follow us to her. Should any of you attack, that beast will be the first thing to die." Haldir hissed as the Elves formed a circle around them, Link smack dab in the middle. Despite the obvious anger for being forced into his wolf form, the muzzle, and the leash and collar, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness.

_First Hyrule, and now here. Appearently, it doesn't matter if I help save even two worlds. No matter where I am, I'll always be considered a beast._ Link thought to himself. He walked, looking emotionlessly to the ground as he recalled the memory.

All of Hyrule hated him because of the fact he shape shifted into a wolf.

Well, Zelda, Midna, all those in Ordon Village, the Gorgons, Telma and the gang, and the Zoura's didn't hate him, and tried to help. It was useless though. In Castle Town he was given dirty looks, people stayed away from him.

Some went as far as shutting their stores down as soon as they knew he was in town, or others snarling at him to get out. That he belong with the Goblins and should stay there. Even in Ordon Village, though they accepted him, he still saw fear in their eyes at times. 8 out of 10 times the adults, not including Bo, Rusl or Uli, discouraged their kids from even being around him.

After having his own family, the people of Ordon Village, do what others who hated him did, he couldn't stand it anymore. He would switch from living with the Gorgons, Zoura's, and living in Faron Forest.

Now when he was finally recognized as a friend with no fear in their eyes, here come the Elves just reminding him of what he already knew. That he was a monster, and always would be.

Finally they were forced to climb a huge stair case, and stop on one of the landings as Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn came down the steps. Link was forced on his stomach, hating it every minute, as the others gathered around him. Being on his stomach said one of two things. That he feared the on coming creature or person, or that he surrendered to them.

He hated the idea of both.

" The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secerecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him, I can no longer see him from afar." Lord Celeborn said.

" Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Lady Galadriel answered sorrowfully.

" He was taken by both shadow and flame: a Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas said with anger in his words. Then Lady Galadriel looked to Link, as if just noticing him. Her eyes widened in surprise.

" Release the Hylian." She said immediately.

" But My lady-" one of the Elven guards started to say.

" Do as she says." Lord Celeborn agreed, but reluctantly so. The guards seemed a little angered, but they took off the muzzle, leash and collar on the wolf. As soon as they moved Link immediately transformed back, and stood, a little anger still lingering in his eyes.

" Why is a Hylian with your Fellowship?" Lord Celeborn asked with accusing eyes at Link. As if everything that was happening was because of his presences.

" Link does not wish to continue with the Blood Feud no longer and has agreed to join the Fellowship because of it. He has saved us and has been nothing but a valuable assest to this Fellowship." Aragorn answered.

" I have no doubt that he shall both assist and harm the battle for Middle Earth. However, with the concern of Gandalf, needless were none of the deed of Gandalf's life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart Gimli son of Gloin." Lady Galadriel spoke.

Link didn't paticuatly like what she said about him being both an assist and harm to Middle Eart. He had a feeling she didn't mean harm as in to the enemy.

" For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, loveis now mingled with grief." The Lady added, looking to Boromir. The Hero of Time didn't miss the sad pain that washed over Boromir's face.

" The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains, while the company is true." She continued looking to Sam as she said it.

" Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Even those who had behind masks." The Lady added, looking to Link.

It unnevered him and also made it curious about how she could tell all of a persons secrets like this.

" Tonight you will sleep in peace." She finally finished looking at them all, specifically Frodo. Link scoffed inwardly to himself at the last statement.

_The only way I could sleep in peace in this forest is if all of the items to be used as weapons were burned and all Elves were miles away from me._ He thought to himself. As if he had spoke it aloud, the Lady of the Forest looked to him with knowing eyes. It disturbed Link how easily he could see Zelda be the one to stare at him instead. Then he heard the Lady's voice inside his head.

_No Elf shall bother you tonight except for Legolas. I will see to that. But do not forget that you are still disliked here Hylian. I have seen many things, and if I had not the feeling you play a greater role then the role I have seen you play I would have the right mind to kill you myself. Though not because of the Elven and Hylian Feud. Do not loose your way Link of Hyrule, Bearer of the Triforce of Courage._ The Lady said in his head.

This only confused Link.

What role did Link have in the future besides that of helping the Fellowship?

But Link was moved away with the others to where they would be staying for the night before he could ask a single question.

**Hi. I know, I haven't updated in a long time. I have no excuse for that except the fact that I can get really distracted. I really wanted to do this chapter though because I always had the idea of having Link being forced into his wolf form and so on. And no, in case you're wondering I will not tell you exactly what the other role Link will play. And trust me, there****_ is_**** another role. As usual, leave comments if you want flames or not, and send me any questions you might have. Bye!**


End file.
